Hanyou In Love
by Lord of The Abyss
Summary: The secret of Inutashas love for Sango INUTASHA is a made up charecter! and he is the middle brother between sesshomaru and inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

-1Hanyou in love

Ch.1

"Inutasha……Inutasha!" Sango yells. "Inutasha where are you" Sango yelled again. "What are you doing out here alone its to dangerous" Inutasha said landing behind sango. "I'm looking for you of coarse your always running away" Sango said.

"So you came alone" Inutasha ask. "Yeah why do you care….you don't care about humans" Sango said. "What makes you say that" Inutasha ask. "Because your as stubborn as your brother" Sango said.

"Don't you compare me to that pathetic half demon" Inutasha yelled. "Don't yell at me you're a half demon to you know" Sango yelled back. "I'm sorry ill never do it again" Inutasha said. "Its ok we are almost to the village" Sango said.

"Where have you been Sango" Kagome ask. "I went to look for Inutasha" Sango said. "Did you find him" Kagome ask. "Yeah he should be here any minute" Sango said. "What are you looking for me" Inutasha said on top of the hut. "Yes how long have you been up there" Sango ask "About 20 minutes why" Inutasha said. "Just wandering" Sango said.

With Sango and Kagome in the hot springs.

"Why do you always look for Inutasha by yourself" Kagome ask. "Oh I like being alone" Sango said "Alone……Alone with… Oh I see" Kagome said. "Yeah he is nice to me and I don't know I see a good side to him" Sango said.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hanyou in Love

Ch.2

"You worthless half-demon" Sesshomaru said attacking Inutasha. "Shut up you worthless demon" Inutasha said attacking sesshomaru. "I don't know why I kept you alive when you were born" Sesshomaru said blocking Inutasha's attack. "Probably because I was young and could not hurt you"Inutasha said jumping out of Sesshomaru's range.

"Were is Inutasha" Sango ask. "Sesshomaru appeared and Inutasha chased him into the woods" Miroku said. "Yeah because he is a stupid half demon" Inuyasha said. " Inuyasha SIT BOY" Kagome yelled.

'Its over" Sesshomaru said. "Why do you say that" Inutasha said. " Because it is" Sesshomaru yelled. " AHHHHHHHHHHH you worthless De……….mo…..n" Inutasha said before he fainted. "Heh worthless Hanyou" Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Inutasha wake up" Sango said. " Huh were am I" Inutasha ask opening his eyes. "Your in the village" Sango said. "Why am I here" Inutasha ask. "I found you laying in the forest badly injured" Sango said. " Thanks alot" Inutasha said. "Any time" Sango said with a smile.

"How is he" Kagome ask. "He just went back to sleep" Sango said. "Oh well we need to head to the next village" Kagome said. "You 3 go ahead I'll stay back here with Inutasha and take care of him" Sango said. "Ok well I hope he gets beter soon" Kagome said. " Me to really soon" Sango said.


	3. Silent words

-1Hanyou in love

Ch. 3

Silent Words

"Hey kilala I haven't seen you like some one that much except for me" Sango said to kilala. "Huh were……were am I" Inutasha ask. "Your still in the village what happened to you" Sango ask. "I ran into sesshomaru…..were are the others" Inutasha ask.

"They are already heading to the next village" Sango said. "Then lets get going" Inutasha said. "Are you felling better" Sango ask. "Yeah and why do you care so much" Inutasha ask. " I don't know im just a caring person I guess" Sango said.

"I mean so much about me" Inutasha said. "I told you im just a caring person" Sango said. "No one ever treats me like this" Inutasha said. "Well maybe its because your mean to everyone" Sango said. "Im not mean to you am I" Inutasha ask.

"No and im trying to find out why" Sango said. "I have my reasons" Inutasha said. "well can I know your reasons" Sango ask. "No sorry no one will know for now" Inuatasha said. "Ill make sure im the first to know then" Sango said with a smile.

"Ill make sure you will be" Inutasha said. "Why would you do that" Sango ask. "I don't know I guess I just will" Inutasha said. "Well its official you are nice to me and no one else" Sango said. "not just you" Inutasha said

"Oh really who else then" Sango ask. "Um……I don't know good point" Inutasha said. "Heh I told you" Sango said with a smile. "Yeah your always right" Inutasha said. "Not always just sometimes" Sango said.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

"I wander if sango and Inutasha are alright" Kagome said. "I don't care about him its her im worried about" Miroku said. "I don't care about him either and sango will be alright" Inuyasha said. "But hes your brother" Kagome said. "I don't care he can just die" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha SIT BOY" Kagome yelled.

"We are getting closer" Sango said. "ouch you think" Inutasha said. "What happened" Sango ask. "Kagome yelled sit and I heard her" Inutasha said. "So we got to be close" Sango said.

"There they are" Kagome said. "Great that's all I need" Inuyasha said. " Shut up you stupid half demon" Inutasha said. "Stop it both of you" Kagome and Sango yelled. "Sorry about that" Inutasha said. "No im not going to stop" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha SIT" Kagome yelled. "What is your problem" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't yell at her" Inutasha said. "Don't tell me what to do" Inuyasha said. "Don't tell me what to do" Inutasha said. "Just stop both of you" Sango and Kagome yelled.

"Sorry I'll be back in a wile" Inutasha said. "Where are you going" Sango ask. "I'll be back just don't wait for me" Inutasha said. " Come on kilala lets follow him" Sango said. "Why are you following me" Inutasha ask. "Because I don't want you to get hurt again" Sango said.

"Why do you care" Inutasha ask. "Because you don't need to be hurt all the time" Sango said. "You should not care for half-demons" Inutasha said. "Why not" Sango ask. "Because im not good with humans" Inutasha said. "Then why are you nice to me"Sango ask. "I don't really know right now" Inutasha said. "Yes you do you just don't want to tell me" Sango said.

"I guess your right" Inutasha said. "Then tell me why" Sango said. "I don't know how to say it" Inutasha said. "Fine I'll just ask later… where are you going" Sango ask.

"Just go back to the village I'm going to my cave" Inutasha said. "Ok be quick" Sango said. "Ok I will" Inutasha said. "See you soon" Sango said walking away. "Why does she care so much for some one like me" Inutasha ask himself. "Or is this fake and she's trying to prove something: Inutasha wandered


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

"Were is it…………it was just here" Inutasha yelled. "Looking for this" A mysterious voice said. "Whose there…….Answer me" Inutasha yelled. "You don't recognized your fathers worse enemy" the voice said. "No it cant be……CYRUS" Inutasha said turning around.

"Yes im back and stronger than ever" Cyrus said. "It don't mater ill kill you like my father did" Inutasha said. "Your father used this sword to kill me and I have it so ill kill you" Cyrus said. "I have something better than that sword" Inutasha said. "What would that be if I may ask" Cyrus said. "The Demon sword is fused with my tensaiga" Inutasha said. "What's the tansaiga" Cyrus ask. "Its my fathers fang" Inutasha said. "Even with the Demon sword you will still lose" Cyrus said.

"Ill show you I can……FIRE SCAR" Inutasha yelled. "Heh fine ill just have to kill you" Cyrus said. "Shut up you fool" Inutasha said. "Heh time to die" Cyrus said.

"Ugh Impos…..ible" Inutasha said fainting. "Heh fool you thought you cou….. What imposib…." Cyrus said before dieing. "Inutasha are you alright" Sango ask. "Yea just a little hurt" Inutasha said.

"I thought I told you to go back to the village" Inutasha said. "I was almost there when I saw your fire scar" Sango said. "Ok you made the right choice coming back thank you" Inuatsha said. "I will always come and help you" Sango said. "lets get going weres the sword" Inutasha said.

"Why do you want that thing" Sango ask. "I just need it for something" Inutasha said. "No…your not going…." Sango said before being interrupted. "Yes im going to find and fight sesshomaru" Inutasha said. " But you might die" Sango said. "I don't care that's a risk I have to take to make sure you and my brother are safer" Inutasha said.

"You really care about Inuyasha" Sango ask. " Yea but he don't care about me" Inutasha said. " I knew there was a soft side to you" Sango said. " What no its nothing like that" Inutasha said. "Oh we will see about that" Sango said. "yea I guess we will wont we" Inutasha said.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6.

"Why are you the only one that comes to help me" Inutasha ask. "I don't know im just the only one willing to I guess" Sango said. "I don't understand though" Inutasha said. "What don't you understand" sango ask.

"Well everyone else hates me" Inuatsha said. "That's not true" Sango said. "Yes it is and I don't get why you are the only one that don't" Inutasha said. "Well its just that Im nice to people" Sango said. "But im what your family swore you would kill" Inutasha said. "I don't care I like you ok" Sango said. "You what"Inutasha said.

"I wasn't suppose to say that out loud but I guess its to late now isn't it" Sango said. "I guess" Inutasha said. "Why do you like someone like me" Inutasha ask. "Well I don't know I guess its because your sweet and nice and you protect me" Sango said. "But I still don't get why" Inutasha said. "You'll find that out on your own" Sango said.

" So your just gonna not tell me" Inutasha ask. "Yeah for now at least" Sango said. "What if I said I like you to" Inutasha ask. " I would believe it" Sango said. "Well then I like you to" Inutasha said. "Well we cant let any one know about this" Sango said. "I know the monk would be mad" Inutasha said. "I don't care about him…… its just like you said you're a demon and im a demon slayer" Sango said.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

"Tell the others to go ahead you go to" Inutasha said. "Why what are you going to do" Sango ask. "I'm going to fight sesshomaru" Inutasha said. "No you cant" Sango said. "Why cant I" Inutasha ask. "Because you will get killed" Sango said.

" Its not that big of a deal" Inutasha said. "yes it is" Sango said. " No its not" Inutasha said. "Fine then go get yourself killed I don't care" Sango said starting to cry. "Don't cry I promise I wont die I'll come back" Inutasha said. "Why are you doing this" Sango ask still in tears. "Family matters only I can attend to" Inuatsha said. "Why not your other brother" Sango ask. " Because he's to weak and stuck up kagomes," Inutasha said before getting interrupted. "Don't you finish that sentence" Sango said.

"Look I got to go I'll come back don't worry" Inutasha said. "Ok ill wait for you" Sango said. "No go ahead with the others ill be able to smell the mutt if I get close" Inutasha said. "Ok and inuyasha is not a mutt" Sango said. "I could care less if it was naraku" Inutasha said. "Ok hate your brother then" Sango said.

" I really have to go he is close" Inutasha said. "Ok come on kilala" Sango said. "See you soon" Inutasha said. "See you later" Sango said. "Why does she like me of all people" Inutasha ask himself. "Oh well I'm close to him" Inutasha said. "Yes very close" Sesshomaru said attacking Inutasha. "Heh you missed" Inutasha said. "I wont miss this one" Sesshomaru said.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

"This is were you die" Sesshomaru said. "I would rather die in narakus castle than here" Inutasha said. "I don't care you die here" Sesshomaru said. "Wow your slow" Inutasha said jumping out of the way. "I would not have this problem if I would of killed you at birth" Sesshomaru said.

"Somehow I know why you did not kill me" Inutasha said. "Then tell me why" Sesshomaru said. "Because I was defenseless and you thought I would help you get the shikon jewel" Inuatsha said. "Wow I guess that did not happen now did it" Sesshomaru said. "Nope I stand alone but the others help me collect the shards" Inutasha said. "So your using them" Sesshomaru said. "Yes always have always will" Inutasha said.

"Well then how many do you have" Sesshomaru ask. "I have ¼th of the jewel" Inutasha said. "Ill take them then" Sesshomaru said "Heh wrong move…DRAGON TWISTER" Inutasha said using his fathers sword. "What this cant be" Sesshomaru said dieing. "I made a promise im going to keep" Inutasha said.

"Sango were is Inutasha" Kagome ask. "He went to fight…"Sango said being interrupted. "Im right here" Inuatsha said. "Wow your back already" Sango said. "Yeah I used the dragon twister" Inutasha said. "Im so happy your back" Sango said. "Why do you care" Miroku ask. "Because I like him ok" Sango said. "What no it cant be" Miroku said. "Well it is and there is nothing you can do about it" Sango said.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

"What's his problem" Inutasha ask. "He likes sango a lot" Kagome said. "Well that's to bad" Inutasha said. "Wow you really do like her"Kagome said. "Yeah I do" Inutasha said.

" I hate him" Miroku said. "Calm down" Inuyasha said. " No im going to kill him" Miroku said. "Go ahead try he will kill you" Inutasha said. "No ill use my wind tunnel" Miroku said. " He will cut right through it" Inuyasha said.

"That's impossible nothing can break my wind tunnel" Miroku said. "A demon arrow can stop anything" Inuyasha said. "Anything but my wind tunnel" Miroku said. " You are really believing your that powerful" Inuyahsa said. "I believe the truth" Miroku said. "We will see" Inuyasha said.

" Were is Miroku" Kagome ask. " I don't know" Inuyasha said. "well were would he of gone" Kagome ask. "He's not far I can smell him" Inuyasha said "I'll go looking for him" Inutasha said. "Ok be careful" Sango said. "Oh trust me I will" Inutasha said. "hurry back" Sango said. "Ok I will" Inutasha said.

"What are you want" Miroku ask. "Everyone is worried about you" Inutasha said. "I'm not going back with you" Miroku said. "Ok ill tell the others…." Inutasha said before getting interrupted. "Your not going back at all" Miroku said. "What's that suppose to mean" Inutasha ask. "It means im going to kill you" Miroku said. " Heh I would like to see you try" Inutasha said. "I wont have to try" Miroku said attacking Inutasha. "Heh you are way to slow" Inutasha said. "Fine lets end this WIND TUNNEL" Miroku said. "Nothing a demon arrow cant break" Inutasha said. "Ahhhh no impossible it cant be" Miroku said falling to the ground. "I'd hate to see you suffer so……Earth Scar" Inutasha said killing miroku.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

Inutasha returned and told the other's Miroku was dead. They All ask what happened and Inuthasha did not want to lie. "I killed him…the fool tried to kill me so I killed him" Inutasha said with a smirk. "What just because he attacked you does not mean you need to kill him" Kagome said. "Well he had no right to attack me now did he" Inutasha yelled. "Why don't you both just shut up" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha….SIT,SIT,SIT…"Kagome yelled. "Hehe pathetic half breed you never tell her to shut up and never me either I just don't need to waste my energy on you when I need to for Naraku" Inutasha said. "You're a half Breed to you know" Inuyasha Yelled. "Yes but you see I'm not pathetic like you are Inuyasha" Inutasha said.

"Hey were is Sango" Kagome ask. "I don't know I haven't seen her" Inuyasha said. Just Then Inutasha gets hit by Sango's boomerang. "What the hell was that for" Inutasha yelled. "You killed him not some demon you did not find him there you killed him" Sango yelled.

"Oh yeah I passed by you and lied and told these two the truth how wrong of me" Inutasha said. "You bastard you did not have to kill him" Sango yelled. "Relax I spared him from suffering it was either wind tunnel engulfing him or my killing him either way death" Inutasha said. "Why did you strike his wind tunnel" Sango ask. "He tried to use it on me so I struck it with my demon arrow" Inutasha said calmly. Then Sango fell to her knee's and started to cry. "It will be ok Sango he's in a better place now" Kagome said. "So suddenly hell became a better place" Inutasha said. "Why you little…." Inuyasha said grabbing Inutasha by the throat.

"Be careful Inuyasha we would not want you to die as well now would we" Inutasha said with one hand on Tensaiga. "I would slaughter you before you drew that sword you half breed" Inuyasha said. "Oh so now you are getting to the name calling" Inutasha ask. "No I'm just stating the truth you half breed" Inuyasha said. "But you are one as well so why insult your own kind let alone your own brother" Inutasha stated. "Shut up or it will make me killing you all the sweater" Inuyasha said. "But you can not kill me you have already tried and failed 2 times before if you remember" Inutasha said. "I can and will kill you for what you did to that monk" Inuyasha said. "You expect to kill a half breed that has killed Sesshomaru so easily" Inutasha ask. "You did what" The three ask at the same time.

"I killed Sesshomaru don't worry I spared Jaken and Rins life" Inutasha said laughing. "You monster I will kill you" Sango said throwing her boomerang. Inuyasha moves and it hits Inutasha with so much force it knocked him out. When he woke the next morning he found him self in unfamiliar territory with the smell of wolfs all around him. "Where the hell am I" Inutasha ask himself. "You are in the southern mountains half demon and you will die" A strange but familiar voice said from behind. "You think you can kill me" Inutasha ask with his back turned away from the voice. "Yes I do you filthy mutt so defend your self" The voice said getting closer and fast. Inutasha jumped out of the way and seen that it was Koga talking.

"How dare you, you mutt" Koga said. "Heh I'm not like the pathetic half breed Inuyasha" Inutasha said. "I realized you mutt" Koga said striking at Inutasha. "Heh fool I will kill you the first chance I get" Inutasha said. "A mutt like you can't kill me" Koga yelled. "Fine we will see EARTH…."Inutasha started before getting interrupted by a wave of energy. "What The Hell was that" both Inutasha and Koga yelled.

"Heh its been a long time Inutasha" Bonkotsu said. "Damn you I was about to finish him you fool" Inutasha yelled. "See you later Inutasha and Bonkotsu I made him mad so I wont see you later" Koga said leaving. "He obviously don't know who I am" Bonkotsu said. "You obviously don't know who you are messing with" Inutasha said. "Oh Inutasha I have been watching you for quite some time and realized you strategies" Bonkotsu said. "I change every time you fool" Inutasha said.

"We will see you half breed" Bonkotsu said striking. "You fool what did I just say" Inutasha said jumping up. "That's just your opinion you half breed" Bonkotsu said. "shut up fool EARTH SCAR!!!!!" Inutasha yelled attacking. "What impossible" Bonkotsu said as Bonryu got shattered and injured. "Now do you believe me that you don't stand a chance" Inutasha ask. "Yes of coarse now finish me off and as soon as I die Naraku will kill you him self. "Good I need to see Naraku any way" Inutasha said smirking. "FINISH ME NOW!!!!!!!" Bonkotsu yelled. "FINE DIE!!!!!" Inutasha yelled while slashing Bonkotsu in half. "Fool wanted it so I handed it to him" Inutasha said to him self. "Oh well it seems I got Koga, Naraku, and The others to handle unless they forgive me and take me with them again which I doubt but it don't matter" Inutasha said walking away from Bonkotsu's corpse.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

Inutasha started walking through the forest looking for a village to rest in preferably Kiada's. Inutasha walked a very long time and no village has appeared and he did not understand he would usually be in a village by now. After three more hours Inutasha realized that he had a wound from Banryu and lost a lot of blood. After another few hours Inutasha Fainted and laid there. When he woke up 3 days later he felt better and realized he was in a village and the people were not afraid of him for being Half-Demon. He ask were he was and they said he was at the base of Mt. Hakuray.

He jolted up fast and ask for his sword. The people gave him his sword back and he ran toward were Suikotsu was as a doctor. He heard his voice in his head even though knowing they were all dead now making sure Bonkotsu was dead. The Band of seven haunted Inutasha's memory's ever since the day he almost feel victim to Bonryu. He never feel to anything and Bonryu should not be any different. He hated the Band if seven and wanted to kill them all but knowing they all died he still was not pleased. Though Inutasha wanted hid revenge he also wanted to find the other's and try to get there trust back especially Sango's.

After a long time walking he seen a familiar site. It was not a mountain or a village but it was Jaken and Rin. Inutasha ran in front of them and drew his sword. "You know its amazing that you two still travel without your master to guide you" Inutasha said. "Master Sesshomaru is not dead he was not were you struck him down" Jaken responded. "Oh really you sure he was not eaten" Inutasha ask. "Master Sesshomaru would not have been killed by the likes of a Half-Demon like yourself" Jaken yelled. "I'm one Half-Demon that will not hesitate to kill you and your little human friend" Inutasha said grabbing Jaken by the color of his robe.

"I'd advise you to put him down" a familiar voice said from behind Rin. "It cant be I killed you" Inutasha said dropping Jaken and backing away. "No you though you killed me and walked away" Sesshomaru said. "But if I kill something I don't just stare at it for a few days to see if I killed it" Inutasha said. "You should with a demon of my status" Sesshomaru. "Your status what's the suppose to mean" Inutasha ask. "It is suppose to mean a Demon of my strength" Sesshomaru said. "I'm stronger than you so apparently I can kill a Demon like you" Inutasha yelled getting into his battle stance.

"Heh fool I will kill you this time" Sesshomaru drawing Tokijan. "DIE you pathetic demon" Inutasha yelled "Fool I will kill you now" Sesshomaru said jumping away from Inutasha. "What you cant kill me don't you get th…." Inutasha said before getting scratched by Sesshomaru. "I told you I will kill you fast" Sesshomaru. "No you wont" Inutasha said fainting.\

"But Lord Sesshomaru I thought you wanted to kill him so he don't get in our way" Jaken said. "I was but he was no match this time I want a fair fight" Sesshomaru said. "Oh I see my lord" Jaken said.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

Inutasha woke to surprising surroundings. He seen he was in Kiada's hut and Sango beside him. He wanted to say something but thought Sango was still mad at him. He then heard her talk to her self and sounded like she was crying. "He can't be dead its not possible I can't loose everything I love in this world" Sango said. Inutasha was surprised he heard what he had come from her.

"First my family then Kahaku then Miroku and now Inutasha why are they all dieing" Sango ask her self still crying. Inutasha wanted to say something but he did not have the energy to speak he just feel back asleep. Sango walked out of the hut and started talking to Kagome. "Is he going to be alright Sango" Kagome asked. "I'm not sure he hasn't woken up yet so its hard to tell" Sango said. "Why are we waiting around Naraku isn't going to find himself for us" Inuyasha said.

"Can't you for once show your sympathy for your brother instead of not caring" Kagome ask Inuyasha. "No why should I care for him I didn't even know his existence till you met him" Inuyasha said. "Who cares at least you have a brother that's sort of like you" Kagome said. "Would you get off my back Kagome jeez" Inuyasha said. "Hey you guys fighting over which one gets to tell the bad news of my death" Inutasha said coming out of the hut.

"Inutasha your alive" Sango said running over to him and hugging him. "Yeah I wont die that easily especially by Sesshomaru" Inutasha said holding Sango in his arms. "Well now can we go and find Naraku" Inuyasha ask. "What was stopping you in the first place Half-Breed" Inutasha ask. "Kagome would not let me and you're a Half-Breed as well" Inuyasha said. "Kagome you should have let this fool go and get himself killed" Inutasha said. "I would not have gotten killed you would have though you fool" Inuyasha said. "Enough both of you" Kagome and Sango yelled.

"It's almost time to go and search for Nark again" Inutasha said. "Yeah I agree lets get moving" Sango said. "Wait why now why couldn't we before" Inuyasha ask. "Because Inutasha was injured" Sango said. "So that should not have stopped us" We couldn't just leave him behind" Kagome said. "It's ok just let him ramble Kagome we know what we must do so lets do it" Inutasha said in a calm voice.

"Wow that's the calmest I've seen him since we found him so long ago" Kagome whispered to Sango. "Yeah I know but I don't know why he is so calm" Sango said. "I can hear you two but it don't matter I wont answer if you ask me" Inutasha said still calm. "Why the hell you so calm" Inuyasha ask. "Just as I told those two I'm not going to……LOOK OUT!!!!!" Inutasha pushed Inuyasha out of the way and getting hit by Naraku's Blast. "Inutasha help me!!!!!!" Sango yelled being drug away by Naraku. "Sango..NOOOOOO" Inutasha yelled running toward Sango. Sango disappeared and Inutasha lost scent of her. "No……this cant be" Inutasha said falling to his knee's. "What's His Problem" Inuyasha said. "He happens to have feeling for her" Kagome said. "He has feeling for a human that's outrageous" Inuyasha said. "Shut up you Half-Breed I'm HALF HUMAN I CAN LOVE WHO EVER I WANT" Inutasha said. "What did he just say, he said he loved her" Kagome whispered to her self. "Yes Kagome I finally admit it I was calm because I heard her say it and it made me feel good about myself" Inutasha said. "So what are you going to do then Inutasha" Kagome ask. "I'm going to Kill Naraku and save Sango and tell her how I feel" Inutasha said. " Yes lets go come on Inuyasha" Kagome said.


	13. Promise

-1Chapter 13

Promise

"So Inutasha do you know where Naraku went" Kagome ask. "No idea but I'm going to find him and save Sango even if I die trying" Inutasha said. "Heh I think your foolish for wanting to fight him alone" Inuyasha said. "Who said I was alone" Inutasha said calmly patting his Tensaiga. "Your relying on that thing you will die fast then" Inuyasha said "You want to die right now younger brother" Inutasha ask in a calm voice. "You know your starting to sound like Sesshomaru with your calm voice and all" Inuyasha said.

-Inutasha's Thought's-

I hope I can save her if I cant I would not be able to live with myself. Sango…things will get better this I promise you. I will save her and I can fight Naraku by myself I don't want Sango to die. Naraku better be ready for me.

-back to reality-

"Inutasha did you hear anything I just said" Kagome ask. "Huh oh uh no sorry what did you say" Inutasha said. "I said Inutasha could smell Naraku can you" Kagome ask. "What -sniffs- oh yea I can smell it" Inutasha said. "Well go get her then don't wait up for use" Kagome said. "Ok I'll see you there" Inutasha said running toward Naraku's Scent.

Inutasha ran toward Naraku's scent and as it got closer Inutasha could feel the miasma effecting him. Inutasha got closer and closer and then BAM he hit a barrier. "Damn it Naraku I will break this barrier" Inutasha said drawing his blade. "NOW TENSAIGA" Inutasha yelled while swinging at the barrier and shattered it. "Now nothing stands in my way to get to Narak……" Inutasha said jumping out of the way of Kagura's Dance of Blades. "Damn it Kagura leave me alone" Inutasha said. "Heh Inutasha you fool you cant get to him without killing me" Kagura said. "Good a little warm up wont hurt I guess" Inutasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Dance Of Blades" Kagura said attacking Inutasha. "Heh that was weak EARTH SCAR" Inutasha said cutting through the Dance Of Blades. "Fool you cant block me forever" Kagura said attacking again. "EARTH SCAR" Inutasha yelled. "Ahhhhhhhh" Kagura yelled getting cut in half by the Earth Scar. "Heh just like I said a little warm up would not hurt" Inutasha said running toward Naraku again.

"Naraku show your self" Inutasha yelled. "Inutasha help me" Sango's Voice yelled from the distance. "Sango I'm here I'll kill Naraku and save you" "Heh Fool you shall not defeat me" Naraku's voice came from behind Inutasha and a tentacle stabbed through him. "Damn it Naraku I will kill you" Inutasha said dropping to one knee from pain. "Heh you cant kill me don't you see that Half-Breed" Naraku said. "Remember Naraku you're a half-breed as well" Inutasha said standing up. "Inutasha please hurry and hell me you wont spare me long" Sango yelled from the distance. "Heh you hear her Inutasha do you want to see her" Naraku ask. "Show her to me now Naraku" Inutasha said.

Sango appeared with a demon wrapped around her and Naraku behind her. "Naraku I swear if you kill her I will have no mercy" Inutasha said "I'm Not going to kill her I'm going to kill you" Naraku said stabbing Inutasha with another Tentacle. Inutasha feel to the ground with a hole in his chest. "Inutasha….Inutasha please get up please don't die on me" Sango yelled.

-Inutasha's Thought's-

The voice its so nice I cant die now. This voice belongs to… too…….Sango that's Sango's voice. I must get up I must get up I don't think I can. I must I promised myself I will save her even if I die.

-back to reality-

"Inutasha please get up please" Sango yelled. Inutasha got up and drew his blade "Don't worry Sango I wont let you die" Inutasha said . "Now, now Inutasha you really want to die for this human" Naraku said. "Heh people do stupid things when they are in love" Inutasha said. Sango was in shock when she heard that and she was blushing. "Sango its no use hiding this since I will probably die after I get you free" Inutasha said. "What, you where hiding something" Sango ask. "Sango……I LOVE YOU!!!!" Inutasha yelled running at Naraku. "Inutasha…I…..I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!" Sango yelled

"Pathetic human and Half-Breed you will both die" Naraku said throwing Sango toward Inutasha. "Sango don't worry I got you" Inutasha said after catching her. "Now Naraku it's time to die" Inutasha said getting into battle stance. "I guess it will be decided once we end this fight" Naraku said ready to attack.


End file.
